justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We No Speak Americano
"We No Speak Americano" 'by ''Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP, covered by ''Hit The Electro Beat ''in-game, is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancer In the Beginning and end, the dancer has red hair and a light pink suit but after the beginning, it changes into a purple and dark pink form. Background It is a modern daytime background which he arrived in a motorcycle, but that changes when the first chorus comes. Gold Moves The song has 3 '''Gold Moves, which are all the same. Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Open your arms. WeNoSpeakAmericanoGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Mashup The song has a mashup which is available only on Wii U versions. Dancers: *'We No Speak Americano (JD4)' *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *Diggin' in the Dirt (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Some Catchin' Up To Do (JD4) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Moving on Up (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You (JD3) *Diggin' in the Dirt (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Heart of Glass (JD1) *Mashed Potato Time (JD1) *That's Not My Name (JD2) *Some Catchin' Up To Do (JD4) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Forget You(JD3) *Diggin' in the Dirt(JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *'We No Speak Americano (JD4)' Puppet Master Mode We No Speak Americano ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''We No Speak Americano' * For The Fans/Cake Slice/Glam Swing/Frou-Frou * 70's/Tribal Magic/Party March/Glitter Swing * Mod's Madness/Hopscotch Jump/Galloping Indian/Heart Throb Jive * Nerdy Run/Claws/Locking/You're Mine * Back To Blue/Running In The Rain/Step In Style/American Girl * Gangsta Snap/Swanky/Circular Punch/Point To The Future * Home On The Range/Russian Bounce/Open Up/Bounce * Cheer Snap/Driving Queen/Viewing Audience/Peek A Boo * Dog Call/Duck Dance/Corner Jumping/Vahine Fitness * Locomotion/Puppet/Groovy Jerk/Old School Skipping * MC Skater/Push Down/Winding Down/Tuxedo Girl * Bridal Boogie/Urban Swing/Temper Tantrum/Inidiana Girl * Scoop/Traffic Frog/Rocking Chair/Wrestler's Stroll * Sweep The Floor/Butterfly Wings/Indian Ritual/Dig It * Let Me Hear Ya/Push Away/Tug Of War/Supersonic Circles * Super Nerd/Bring It Back/On The Beat/Waitress Walk * Pineapple Push/Cosmic Punch/Jog 'N' Snap/Tap 'N' Twist * Chick Dance/Punch The Sky/Stepping Out/Indiana Swing * Cheer Guitar/Goalie Samba/Double Punch/Number One * Mod's Diving/Claping Queen/Voodoo Punch/Throwing Punches * We No Speak Americano Appearances in Mashups We No Speak Americano ''appears in the following mash-ups. *'We No Speak Americano ' * Disturbia *Moves Like Jagger *So What *Tribal Dance *Limbo *Love Boat *4x4 '(Best of JD4)' *It's My Birthday '(Suit Up!) ''' Captions ''We No Speak Americano ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chaplin March * Crazy Slide * Crooked Slide * Gomina Pumps * Hold-Up * Italian Walk * Pivoting Punch * Rolling Punch * Skiing Back Again * Spinning Points * Tempo Touch * To The Right * Treadmill Trivia *The purple form of the dancer can be seen in many MashUps. *A picture with the Want U Back person and the dancer can be seen in the Want U Back routine. * The dark background of the routine only has the colors which appear on the purple dancer. * If you look closely, the dancer has a mustache; although his avatar doesn't. Gallery WeNoSpeakAmericano.jpg americano.jpg|We No Speak Americano 66.png|The Avatar on JD2015 WeNoSpeakAmericanoShape1.png|The dance on the menu Wantuback3.png|It's Appearance In Want U Back Americano coach 1 big.png americanopictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Yolanda Be Cool Vrs DCup - We No Speak Americano (Official Music Video) File:Just Dance 4 - We No Speak Americano - 5* Stars File:Just dance 4 puppet master we no speak americano File:Just_Dance_Now_-_We_No_Speak_Americano Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Rap Elements Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 4